This invention relates to a layered composite construction material which can be shaped and formed for use throughout the marine, transportation, and building industries and which essentially reduces the reliance on wood and metal for certain products which are traditionally made out of such materials. This construction material has been proven to be stronger than plywood and other types of wood and is waterproof and quite resistant to expansion due to changes in the temperature.
For years, certain types of building materials traditionally have been made out of wood, plastics, steel or metal, and cement can be replaced with the present invention which also can be used in other industries. The prior art illustrates the use of other materials which can be used as building materials and other useful products.
One known prior art include PREFAB PANELS AND SYSTEM FOR BUILDING CONSTRUCTION, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,030, issued on May 15, 1979 and invented by Rafael R. Hugue, which comprises a plurality of columns and beams adapted to one another to form a rigid load-bearing structural frame and a plurality of inexpensive lightweight non-load-bearing panels spanning the frame components, the panels comprising a main portion of molded waste material and a resinous binder forming a polymer and the minor portion of open cell material in spaced parallel cylindrical shafts embedded within the main portion of molded waste material.
Another known prior art includes A WALL MATERIAL AND METHOD OF PREPARING A WALL MATERIAL OF SOILS AND VEGETABLE MATERIALS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,611, issued on Aug. 14, 1990 and invented by Michlo Otsuka and which comprises pulverized straw, pulverized chaff and pulverized palm material all of which are mixed with a substantially equal quantity of clay and added to a fibrous material. This mixture is poured into a form and then dried.
Another known prior art includes a HIGHLY FILLED SUBSTANTIALLY SOLID POLYURETHANE, UREA AND ISOCYANNURATE COMPOSITES FOR INDOOR AND OUTDOOR APPLICATION FOR LOAD BEARING, STRUCTURAL AND DECORATIVE PRODUCTS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,274, issued on Oct. 1, 1991 and invented by Arthur E. Jonas and which comprises a mixture of solid polyurethane, polyisocyanurate and/or polyurea binder with a preponderance of a solid or liquid filler.
Another known prior art includes REINFORCED FOAM CORES AND METHOD AND APPARATUS OF PRODUCTION, U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,243, issued on Dec. 31, 1996 and invented by Stephen W. Day and which comprises rigid foam boards and alternating fibrous web sheets adhered to form core panels or billets wherein the web sheets have porous openings through which resin is filled.
Another known prior art is a METHOD OF PRODUCTION OF REINFORCED FOAM CORES, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,623, issued on Oct. 31, 1995 and invented by Stephen W. Day and which comprises rigid foam insulation boards and thin flexible fibrous sheets or strips stacked in alternating layers with adhesive between the layers and the stack being compressed while the adhesive cures to form a rectangular core panel or billet.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests a perfectly layered construction material which comprises many differently constructed and/or configured fiberglass layers which are bonded together with a rigid foam to essentially form highly useable construction material which serves as a replacement of many products traditionally made of wood, plastics, or metal.